The True Meaning of Success
by Rocket-Romancer
Summary: Kojiro takes an arguement with Musashi too far causing her to flee the team. Can Kojiro win her back? Rocketshippy
1. Conflict Oveturned

"This is our best plan yet, before we know it we'll be so rich we won't have to work another day in our lives!", Musashi boasted as she entered into the newly acclaimed pokebot.

Kojiro was still putting on his boots and Nyasu made his way into the hulking metal figure. "Get out here Kojiro, you aren't messing up another opportunity for success," Musashi demanded rather impatiently. He ran up the stairs and was in so much of a rush that he tripped up the third step. She glared at him and scolded, "You can never do anything right!", as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, throwing him into his seat. He looked back at her and let out a deep sigh.

"Its da twerps, dis contraption needs ta be fired up," Nyasu stated, watching both Kojiro and Musashi staring angrily at each other. "Come on ya two, not now its dat yellow rat!", Nyasu informed them again.

"Hmph," Musashi turned away from Kojiro, then crossed her arms while all he could do was look away disappointingly. "We would be doing a lot better without this blue haired idiot always holding us back," Musashi hinted to Nyasu. Kojiro, hurt by this statement calmly retorted, "If that's how you want it...I will stop interfering with the team's success." He walked up to leave, leaving Nyasu at a loss for words, glaring at Musashi. She swiftly slapped Kojiro across the face, clenching her teeth, "Sit down your not going anywhere!", she said threateningly.

At this Kojiro ran off even faster, not even looking back as tears ran down his face. His fiery headed partner didn't even care about him after ten whole years of working together.

"Ready?," Musashi asked Nyasu as she got ready, gripping the controls with utter focus. "But...dat?...," he stuttered, "Alright, lets get dis on," he finally responded.

Musashi gave an evil grimace as she hit a button quickly and seconds later the whole machine burst into flames. "Ahhh!", they both screamed clinging together surrounded by the terrifying fire. Nyasu found the release panel and was able to escape with Musashi through the trap door on the floor of the metal monster that went wrong.

Kojiro smelt a hint of smoke in the air, prompting him to turn around, "Musashi!", he cried. "Don't worry, I'm coming!" He rushed back to the scene of the flaming machine they had built and managed to climb back into it. Upon seeing Musashi's glove, Kojiro assumed the worse and wanted to cry but he knew he had to stay strong. "Is anyone in here?", he shouted in a desperate attempt to located Musashi and Nyasu.

Musashi heard his faint screams from outside and all of a sudden a concerned look was plastered all over her face. She turned to Nyasu, "Did you hear that?", she asked. "No, I didn't hear a thing, why?", Nyasu responded. "I heard Kojiro's voice, I have to go back in there...," she muttered as she ran toward the heaping fire.

"What are ya nuts?," Nyasu shouted, blocking Musashi's way with his body. "Outta my way," she scolded and pushed him to the side with all of her force. Upon running back to the disaster, she found herself surrounded by flames about five feet high, but just out of the corner of her vision she spotted Kojiro, laying there almost lifeless, with her glove still in his hand. She dragged him out hastily, and gently laid him down on the grass.

Hugging him tightly, Musashi softly whispered his name and rubbed his cheek. "Smoke inhalation coulda caused him to pass out, he did dat for you," Nyasu stated. This caused her more agony as she scream his name once more. Kojiro started to cough hoarsely, "You are alive!," he had the biggest smile on his face when he looked at Musashi and couldn't help wrap his arms around her.

"You went back in there for me? Even after I said everything I did to you?," she spoke softly. "Of course, we are friends and that's what friends do," he let out a weak smile. All of a sudden Musashi just snapped, "You could have been killed! What were you thinking!," her eyes burned with anger and fear all at the same time. He remained quiet, scared to say another word. She immediately changed the subject, "Well looks like Rocket Dan fails again..."

"That's right!," Nyasu said with the uttermost hint of passion in his voice. Kojiro just stared at his two friends, partners in crime. He was sitting down, hugging his knees, entrapped in his own thoughts. Rocket Dan never comes through with any plan, and he expected this one to turn out no differently. But what if Nyasu and Musashi never made it out of that disaster of a mission that occurred today? Kojiro realized he not only would have been heartbroken, he would be left alone in this cold world with no one to turn to. At this he sobbed silently, having never been so happy to see Musashi in his life, safe from danger.

She noticed Kojiro at a glance and approached him. "What are you whining about this time?," she taunted. He quickly got up and brushed off his knees, "Nothing I just needed...to rest," he lied. She rolled her eyes then ordered him to follow her back to the camp site. "You know Musashi, I am getting sick and tired of your attitude," he blurted, covering up his real emotions,"It is very uncalled for especially today!".

Kojiro was again on the verge of tears, pointing his finger directly at Musashi and putting his head down so that she would not see his facial expression. "I try not to insult you, comfort you when no one else will, you are the only one on the team who is so critical of every little mistake," he continued rambling. "Sometimes you remind me what I ran away from, sometimes Rukima reminds me of you, and here before me stands my worst nightmare!," Kojiro said uncertainty, not realizing the toll that those words took on Musashi. _Anyways, who cares_, he thought, s_he doesn't have any feelings for me so why would she care what I said to her? _

Musashi's jaw dropped and her eyes welled up but she managed to hold the tears back. Evidently, she was at a loss for words as she turned her face away from Kojiro. "If that's how you feel, I don't blame you. No one considers me a pleasure to work with," she replied in an angry tone and stormed off in the opposite direction of the wreckage from the day's venture. Kojiro didn't have to see her tears to know how much he had hurt her. She never runs away from situations, heck, this time she didn't even argue back, for once she had agreed with him.

"Please come back!," he shouted with sympathy in his voice. He could never stay mad at her because he knew Musashi all too well. The front she puts on plays off to everyone she meets, except Kojiro, he was never fooled. He now understood that she was still that fearful little girl he had met many years back.

"You really done it dis time," Nyasu chuckled, "You twos doesn't have a clue, but I got it all figured out." He looked at Nyasu with bulging curiosity and asked, "What do you mean?." The feline became oblivious to his comment, walking away with a devious grin on his face.

Kojiro still did not understand what he meant, but one thing was for certain, he felt awful about yelling at Musashi, especially since what he said was not true. He went off in search of her while worrying because nightfall was not far away.

He ran in every direction in a desperate attempt to find her, screaming Musashi's name at the top of his lungs. This went on for hours until Kojiro figured that maybe she had returned to the campsite. After stumbling back Nyasu was in sight and he asked, "Where's Musashi?"

"You mean she never came back," Kojiro wondered. "No sign of her," the cat responded. Never in his short life had Nyasu seen Kojiro so upset. He was caught up thinking about Musashi and even forgot to eat his dinner. All he could do was hope she was all right and fear that she wasn't. After complete exhaustion Kojiro finally fell asleep leaving Nyasu to blow out the burning candle.

In the morning, Kojiro woke up early and his feline companion caught him putting on his boots. "Whatcha doin?," he interrupted. "Going to look for Musashi," he looked serious and went to go grab some equipment when he noticed a folded piece of paper under his pillow. The words were all in her handwriting.

_Dear Kojiro,_

_I am so sorry that I have been so horrid to you over the past years we have worked together. You deserve a better partner. Actually, Kojiro, you don't even need a partner. What you need is a different __job, you know that you are just as miserable as I am in Rocket Dan. But you have a choice to leave this life behind, your compassion for others doesn't fit the description for Rocket Dan. You are far too nice, __and too good of a person to work with the likes of us, the likes of me. I am a nasty, mean, critical monstrosity who no one could ever love. Thank you for being so kind to me, I really appreciated it. _

_P.S.- I know this may sound weird, but I love you Kojiro, even though I never really showed it. Every time I tried it came out the wrong way. I figured I should just tell you to get it off my chest. I will never forget you._

_Best of luck,_

_Musashi_

With the note in hand, Kojiro completely collapsed on the ground, never before had he cried so many tears. He loved Musashi, wasn't it obvious? Always doubting himself was the reason he never found it in himself to tell her how he really felt, and this time it came back to bite him. She had come back in the middle of the night to pack her remaining items and walked out of his life for good.

Nyasu tapped on Kojiro's shoulder, "What's all da commotion about?" He couldn't bring himself to speak because he was practically chocking on his own tears. "Well what is it?," Nyasu asked again with the impatience of a child.

"She left!," Kojiro whispered softly, "She left the team and its all my fault, I shouldn't have spoken to her like that." He shoved the note in his face, "Look...," Kojiro said sadly. "She loves you, you love her, its no secret," Nyasu stated pridefully, "I knew it all along yous two are always around each other, I may be ignorant, but I ain't blind."

Kojiro got up immediately and kicked his sleeping back in frustration. "I feel so helpless...I didn't even know where she could have went," he exclaimed. He never realized how lost he felt without her until now, and to think this could have been avoided if he had kept his mouth shut. Turning to the sky, he talked slowly and softly, "Oh can you ever forgive me Musashi?"

"Talking to the clouds now are ya?," Nyasu laughed, "Man, widout her ya really are loosin dat mind of yours!" He walked off offended and suddenly turned around to face Nyasu, "This is not a laughing matter and I would appreciate it if you would assist me," Kojiro continued to walk, not caring if his cat-like friend was coming or not.

He went back to his tent to retrieve a map, along with several other belongings, including a picture of Muashi, back from when they first met. The he picked up the note she had written him, reading "I love you Kojiro," savoring those four words. With the new found knowledge that she did indeed love him, Kojiro had been more determined that ever to locate her and tell her everything.

_But where was she headed,_ he thought,_ she could be anywhere by now_. Studying the map, he pin pointed all the possible locations of where she might be. "I'll be back soon," he informed Nyasu who just let out a "whatever". The feline was too consumed in devouring his meal.

Kojiro set off north towards Noresha Town because it was the closest spot to civilization for miles. The chances of Musashi being there were high, he figured she had to at least stopped to get a bite to eat somewhere around there.

Across from the small market was a diner called "Route 61", prompting Kojiro to walk through the red padded doors. The joint was busy but he managed to speak with the server from behind the counter. "Have you seen her?," he asked showing her a recent picture of Musashi.

"Why yes, I do recall her being in here just a few hours ago," the server responded in a southern accent. "Any mention of where she was going?," Kojiro interrupted. "Saladon City, go east until you hit a small bridge, then follow the creek upstream for three miles," she directed, and without another word Kojiro rushed out the doors.

Musashi had been walking for what seemed like an eternity. Her white Rocket Dan outfit was stained with mud and her feet ached like no tomorrow. However, the exhaustion was nothing compared to the pain of Kojiro's scornful words. The words just kept replaying in her head like a broken record, every time causing her heart to sink a little deeper.

Rukima made him miserable and given that he compared her to that maniacal witch, she was no better making her figure that it was about time she stopped making his life a living hell. _He will be much happier without me, _Musashi continued to think_, ...he probably laughed when he read that letter._

The sun was shining bright and practically blinded her when she stepped out of the forest. There were giant billboards everywhere, one of which advertising a contest, immediately exciting her. This was a chance to earn a fourth ribbon, making her one step closer to competing in the Grand Festival. Her face all of a sudden lit up as she headed towards the contest registration desk.

In her coordinator's costume, she was now Musilina, the great. Doing contests made her forget the harshness of reality and brought her dreams to life, as fans adored her acts. Playing the role of Musilina set her free as a blooming flower in spring. Musashi could truly be herself while on that stage which gave her the most wonderful feeling, especially when the crowd cheered for her. That cheering made her feel wanted.


	2. The Reunion

After the wait in line she anxiously filled out the registration form under her alias and then raced to the buffet across the hall. Musashi scoffed down plates of food before heading back to her hotel room. Her stomach was quite full making it easy for her to drift off while watching PokeNews on the television.

Anticipation overcame Kojiro as he was now running through the forest at a breakneck pace. He heard water running and assumed it was the stream that waitress had directed him to. Signs were pointed directly north to inform travelers of the upcoming town. With no time to waste Kojiro followed the stream upwards, panting like a rampant animal. Battered and torn were not even the appropriate terms to define the current condition raging inside of him. Finding Musashi was the only thing on his mind and that desire could drive him to the ends of the Earth if he let it.

The forest was vast and quite a dangerous place for the naïve. He was well aware Musashi possessed a blind ambition that carried her throughout all of her wildest fantasies. That same drive that satisfied her also had the potential to destroy her in a place like this. Kojiro was worried that she could have gone off on an attempt to catch a wild Pokemon, a vivacious one. Thoughts centered back to the time when he himself had tried to catch that oddly colored Metagross on his own, what a stupid mistake. Not even with Musashi's help could they have made it faint, infact it nearly almost killed them.

Despite all of the different theories he had created in his head, Kojiro trusted his own instincts and continued to follow the path to the next town. Before he knew it he had reached Saladon City. The sky was getting darker with every passing minute and he depended on the moonlight to guide him towards the Pokemon Center. On route he noticed a contest building out of the corner of his eye. The possibility that Musashi has stopped by there prompted him to bang on its locked doors. He knew the place was closed for the night but desperation led to him this pathetic attempt anyhow.

With no answer, Kojiro sulked all the way back to the Pokemon center and inquired about a hotel to stay in. He was directed to an affordable place right across the street and rented a room. The man at the desk handed him a key and he was on his way. Room 124 was his for the time being; it even came with free room service. Naturally, Kojiro would be all over this deal but the lingering worry for Musashi far outweighed his growling stomach. He rested his head halfheartedly on the pillow, falling asleep immediately hoping this was all just a nightmare.

Meanwhile Musashi was tossing and turning in her bed, which was coincidentally right across the hall from where Kojiro was staying. Yet both of them were oblivious the the fact that this was the only hotel in the city after-all. "No wait! Where are you going!," screamed Musashi half asleep, "You promised you'd never leave!" She was in the middle of an unpleasant dream and that familiar voice quickly woke up Kojiro.

Without wasting another second he ran out of his room and down the hallway. He was aware she was on the same floor, but did not know exactly which room was hers. A knock was heard on every single door as Kojiro made his was down the hall. Residents groggily answered and soon he had turned this whole ordeal into a large scene. Many were complaining about the interruptions Kojiro had caused. He had even realized that in the excitement of finding Musashi he ran out the door in nothing but boxers.

He came upon the last door, again knocking in the same fashion he had all the others. Musashi answered after several minutes, letting out a yawn as she was greeted by a red faced purple haired boy, quite a familiar face.

Musashi was too embarrassed to speak another word. It was apparent he had read her letter otherwise he would not have chased her all this way. She honestly thought Kojiro wouldn't have found it but he obviously looked like he had something to say to her. "Uh, please come in," she told Kojiro further opening the door. "Oh, okay!" he said quickly making his way in past the doorway.

"I am sorry to disturb you at such an hour, Musashi but I was just worried about you," he politely informed her with a concerned look on his face. She let out another yawn, "I am fine, just getting ready to compete in my next contest."

Kojiro now understood why she had decided to stay around this city. She loved to compete in contests and he knew it. "When is the contest?" he inquired curiously. "Tomorrow morning," she was now glaring at him, "You are disturbing my beauty sleep!." While placing his hand on Musashi's shoulder he spoke softly, "Sleep is essential, but you are already beautiful regardless and nothing could ever change that." He knew anything he said to her now would not come back to bite him later because Musashi was half sleep talking to him. She would barely remember anything in the morning so he did not fear for his safety.

Musashi hopped under the covers and Kojiro tucked her in smiling. She was already sleeping so he decided to tell her everything by whispering it into her ear. After traveling miles to find her he needed to get several things off of his chest. He began to whisper to her while she slept.

_"Musashi, when I woke up yesterday and you were not by my side it scared the living hell out of me. Please never do that to me again, the pain that went along with your departure was almost too much to bare. I need you more than anything, haven't you realized that by now? Sure we get into our little squabbles once in a while but it only pulls us closer. As a team we have broken up and came back together several times, and every time that break has almost destroyed me. Without this team, I would have no choice but to return to my parent's estate, back to that dreaded fiance of mine. She is incredibly selfish and has always tried to change me for her own reasons. That girl has no regard for anyone else and is just a spoiled brat out to only please herself. You are much different. Musashi, you accept me for who I am, sure you may be a little harsh at times but you have never tried to change me. For this reason and many more you are nothing like her. I know I hurt you when I used that comparison, my anger got the best of me. You and Nyasu are the only ones I can count on, and you are my best friend. I would be totally lost without you. I need you more than anyone else on this planet. It doesn't matter if we ever get rich catching that damned Pikachu, we still have each other which is enough for me. I wouldn't mind putting up with constant failure for the rest of my life if it meant spending everyday with you. Now get some rest, and good luck tomorrow. I will be right there cheering you on."_


End file.
